Danger
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Dangers are everywhere in the world of Dakr Cloud...as long as you're stupid enough to stroll into a dungeon anyways. Toan, badly injured, has to recuperate in bed, with a frantic catgirl worried about him. Hopefully, he won't have claw marks on his face by the end of the day.


**I wonder how many people remember the story where I had Toan nearly kill himself...How Xiao intervened and saved his life. Well, if you do remember, congratulations, here's its sequel.**

 **If you don't remember, go read that one first. I can wait.**

* * *

A series of five tents covered the ground just outside Muska Racka. Most of the occupants of the tents were asleep, excluding two individuals.

Within a yellow tent, Toan lay on the rough ground, bandages wrapped all around his bare torso, a few rings of bandages wrapped around his head, covering one eye. He let out a groan, and attempted to make himself a bit more comfortable, but winced with every effort. He gave up after a few attempts, succeeding in doing nothing but make his own body feel in more pain. With a sigh, he tried to begin to sleep, only for the flap to his tent to open. Xiao poked her face in, her eyes red and swollen, tear streaks across her face.

Upon seeing Toan, she threw herself at him, causing Toan to let out a sharp grunt of pain. With a sad mew, Xiao pulled away, her eyes watering and almost on the brink of tearing up again.

She let out a sad mew as her ears drooped sadly, her tail going almost limp. Toan let out a sigh, stretching his arms out to Xiao, slightly grunting. She immediately jumped into his arms, burying herself into his chest, crying softly. Toan groaned a bit, but wrapped him arms around her, lightly rubbing her back.

"Hey, it's okay..." Toan said, trying to soothe her. "I'm alright now, I'm fine." He said, trying to soothe the sad catgirl. She sniffled, pulling herself away and rubbing at her eyes.

"Master is not fine!" She protested, her voice a bit cracking. "Master was almost killed by a sand demon!" Toan looked at his bandages, reminders of the dreadful, choking sand that had wrapped itself around him earlier. He shook his head, throwing those thoughts out.

"Xiao, we always have to deal with monsters, this isn't the first time I've been in bandages." At this, Xiao's tail puffed up, almost rigid as she let out a hiss.

"Master was never covered in as many wrappings as this!" She said, her ears pointed. "Master was never this close to dying before!" Almost at once, her rage seemed to have fled, her ears drooping, her tail limp. "Xiao doesn't want to lose master..." She let out a mew, before looking Toan in his eyes. "Xiao loves Master, Xiao doesn't want master to die!" She said, the last part coming out almost hysterically.

For a few seconds, Toan said nothing, his mind wandering and thinking.

"Alright..." He said, after a few seconds, letting a minor sigh out. "I'll be more careful...and I won't wander off as far." Xiao smiled a small smile at this, mewing.

"Thank you Master." She said, before she cautiously approached him, almost anxiously. She let out a small mew, before Toan sighed, placing a hand upon her head and lightly scratching. She let out a content purring, rubbing her head against his hand. He couldn't help the smile her silliness brought to his face.

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy-**

There's a sharp crackle of static, a blackened room appearing. No light seemed to shine, excluding one that came from a single monitor in the room, shining it's artificial light onto the face of a white haired being.

He had a smirk on his face, his emerald green eyes changing to a dark red.

"Now, what should we corrupt now?" Soft, almost indecipherable whispering filled the room. "Vocaloid? Not usually my cup of tea, but...Who knows, maybe it'll be fun." He let out a almost manic grin, as the whispering grew louder. "Ah, yes, almost forgot about Harry Potter...We'll be sure to leave a large mark there as well." He let out a soft chuckle, before the red glow faded, the being typing furiously on the keyboard in front of him.

 **-this story! It was something that come to mind when I imagined how poor Xiao would have to deal with Toan facing constant dangers. See you guys in the next story!**


End file.
